


Empty Tables

by QuiteMagicalBane



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, greed - Freeform, i cant believe I used my time to write Greed fic, not mad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteMagicalBane/pseuds/QuiteMagicalBane
Summary: When Lester and Reed have no where to sit they find themselves at a table with a certain red haired boy.





	Empty Tables

Reed stood with Lester in the outskirts of the cafeteria glancing around at the tables. He saw TJ sitting alone in their usual spot and automatically wanted to go towards him but looked away. 

“We could apologize,” Lester suggests, his eyes casted in the same direction as Reeds. 

“We have nothing to apologize for,” Reed protested, “he’s the one that told.” He stormed off, glancing to see Lester was walking with him without saying a word, towards the only other mostly empty table in the room. 

Reed loudly set his tray down across from where a boy with red curly hair sat, causing the boy to jump and stop staring at the game on his phone. The red headed boy looked confused and a bit scared looking up at Reed and Lester who had set his tray down much more quietly next to where Reed had set his. 

“Can we sit here?” Reed asked, his voices sounding more gruff than he intended. 

“I— uhm” the red head stammered. “sure I’ll just—“ he started to stand from his seat gathering his stuff up into his lunch bag. 

“You can stay,” Reed said, sitting down, Lester doing the same and nodding in agreement. Reed figured Lester wasn’t gonna say much of anything today, he didn’t talk much around new people. 

“Oh,” he looked surprised but pleased, “okay.” He put his food out in front of him again before   
digging back into a sandwich. 

“I’m Reed,” he said before gesturing to Lester, “and that’s Lester but he doesn’t talk.”

Lester said a low “hey,” before going right back to I the not talking. 

The red head gulped down the sandwich in his mouth quickly and shyly said “I’m… uh.” He stammered again cutely “Gus.”

The red head—Gus— looked a little bit adorable trying to introduce himself, adorably awkward, Reed thought to himself. Gus scratched the back of his head touseling the curly hair more than it already was. “So, Gus, why are you sitting alone?” Reed asked, not knowing anything else to start a conversation with. 

“I just uh, don’t have many friends,” Gus said. “Except for the guys on the Ultimate team. Or really just Jonah,” he said. 

“Dude, you need to branch out more,” Reed said, and ignores that nagging voice that points out that his only really close friends are TJ and Lester and it’s been that way forever. Or just Lester now. 

“I’m not good with talking,” Gus says with a shrug that seemed like an attempt to be nonchalant. 

“You’re talking now,” Reed points out. “More than Lester, at least.” He adds causing Lester to jab him in the arm with his elbow. 

“I guess,” he says and looks down at his food away from Reed, a tinge of red on his cheeks. Reed studies his face, he’s tall and lanky but has his shoulders drawn up making him look small. Has glasses who’s color matches the color of the bands in his braces, feeding more into the nerdy look. His red hair stands out more than anything, curly and bright, covering most of his forehead. Reed was surprised at the feeling of affection for the boy that he hadn’t expected. Sure, he was cute in that awkward nerd way, but Reed already felt a need to be friends with the boy and a need to help him branch out and be less, well, awkward and alone.


End file.
